Indicia reading devices (also referred to as scanners, image reader, indicia readers, etc.) typically read data represented by printed or displayed information bearing indicia (IBI) (also referred to as symbols, symbology, bar codes, etc.). For instance one type of a symbol is an array of rectangular bars and spaces that are arranged in a specific way to represent elements of data in machine readable form. Indicia reading devices typically transmit light onto a symbol and receive light scattered and/or reflected back from a bar code symbol or indicia. The received light is interpreted by a processor which performs signal and/or image processing to extract the data represented by the symbol. Optical indicia reading devices typically utilize visible or infrared light. Laser indicia reading devices typically utilize transmitted laser light.
One-dimensional (1D) optical bar code readers are characterized by reading data that is encoded along a single axis, in the widths of bars and spaces, so that such symbols may be read from a single scan along that axis, provided that the symbol is sampled with a sufficiently high resolution along that axis.
In order to allow the encoding of larger amounts of data in a single bar code symbol, a number of 1D stacked bar code symbologies have been developed which partition encoded data into multiple rows, each including a respective 1D bar code pattern, some or all of which must be scanned and decoded, then linked together to form a complete message. Scanning still requires relatively higher resolution in one dimension only, but multiple linear scans at different locations on a second dimension are needed to read the whole symbol.
A class of bar code symbologies known as two dimensional (2D) matrix symbologies have been developed which require image based reading and offer greater data densities and capacities than 1D symbologies. 2D matrix codes encode data as dark or light data elements within a regular polygonal matrix, accompanied by graphical finder, orientation and reference structures.
Often times an optical reader may be portable and wireless in nature thereby providing added flexibility. In these circumstances, such readers form part of a wireless network in which data collected within the terminals is communicated to a host computer situated on a hardwired backbone via a wireless link. For example, the readers may include a radio or optical transceiver for communicating with a remote computer.
Some data collection devices, such as hand-held indicia readers, are capable of capturing images as well as reading barcodes. The reading and decoding of a barcode represents an operation distinct from that involved in capturing an image. The reading and decoding of a bar code involves the imaging and then decoding of a one or two dimensional graphic symbol into the alphanumeric, full ASCII or other data sequence encoded by the symbol. The capturing of an image involves storing an electronic visual copy/representation of the image.
A platform that may be utilized to house and indicia reader is a mobile device. Mobile devices (also referred to as smart phones, handheld devices, handheld computers, PDAs, PDTs, etc.) are widely used worldwide, and may be described as pocket-sized computing devices, typically having a display screen with touch input or a miniature keypad. In some mobile devices the input and output are combined into a touch-screen interface. Mobile devices are popular because they provide the assistance and convenience of a conventional computer (laptop, notebook or otherwise) in environments where carrying one would not be practical. Enterprise digital assistants further extend the available functionality of mobile devices.
An Enterprise digital assistant (EDA) is a handheld computer adapted for usage with SME (Small to Medium Enterprise) and Enterprise business Application software|Applications as a data capture mobile device. Such data capture applications include indicia readers, biometrics, magnetic stripe, smart card and RFID data capture technologies used within communication networks such as WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks), Bluetooth, Wide area network|WAN/LAN/Personal Area Network|PAN voice and data communications, VoIP and GPRS Edge Communications.
The term Portable data terminal (PDT) refers to data collection devices used to collect, process and transfer data to a larger data processing system. Most PDTs are ruggedized to some extent for use in industrial environments.
A PDT generally comprises a mobile computer, a keypad and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.